


It's Just A Game That We Play

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heterochromia, Heterochromia au, Other, Pepsicola, Punk!John, florist, johndave - Freeform, soulmate, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have heterochromia ( two different eye colours ) one red, the other blue. Both of them think they're freaks until they meet outside their workplaces. They have a connection but don't realise it yet.<br/>Soul mate au where you have one of your soulmates eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fan fiction.net and have cover art on that so if you want to check that out go here >>> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11035768/1/It-s-Just-A-Game-That-We-Play

I wake up to the sound of a duck quacking, soon realizing its my alarm i switch it off and put on my blue framed glasses and get out of bed. Walking out the bedroom and into the kitchen with only my bright blue boxers on, the cold air making my skin shiver as i walk. I rake through the cupboards to see if i have coffee left.

Only tea.

Oh well, its not like I don't like tea i just prefer coffee over the stuff. I make a cup of cheap tea and a bowl of frostiest, making a mental note to get more coffee on the way home from work.

After dumping the now empty cup and bowl in the sink i push on with my morning routine. Going back into my bedroom and making my way into the bathroom, I pull up a clean shirt from the pile on the floor and put it on. I look at my self in the mirror leaning my weight on my hands that gripped the sink. Blue and red stare back at me. The longer i stare, the more freakish my eyes look. I've heard of people having hetrerochromia before, met people with it even, but never before have I read about or seen someone with blue and red eyes. Breaking focus from my abnormality i place my glasses on the edge of the sink and grab the contact beside them. Placing a blue contact in my right eye to make my eyes look the same, even though it made my right iris look darker. Forgetting my eyes I try to tame my wild hair.

A wasted effort.

Its not like its that bad anyway, my black fringe sits pretty well swept one side. I'd have to admit I did need a haircut as my fringe came down to my lips but it could stay the way it is for a few more weeks.

Okay, okay, focus.

I rush back out and change the lower half of my body before shoving on a pair of navy converse before grabbing my bag and heading out the door to work. I swing the door shut and lock the only entrance tothe now empty apartment.

It was a 15-20 minute drive to Tricky Ink by car.

By the time I got to the tattoo parlor i had nearly murdered my ears with no mercy. I turn my music up way too loud. A bell rings above my head as I enter the black and pink building ( I don't even know why a tattoo and piercing shop would need a bell on the door but the manager said she just had to have one ).

"Egbert! Hows it goin'?"

Here she goes with her drunken speech. Seriously, who needed to be drunk 24/7. I cant think of a time where Roxy wasn't drunk.

"its John. Anyway wheres rose? Shes normally here at this time."

"I Don' know. I think she mentioned sum'in bout a girlfren'. IDK."

Girlfriend? Since when? Rose wasn't a lesbian, was she?

"Shame she left Big Sister Roxy to be a drunken mess by herself with her wizards and 700 cats" i said pouting at her with a hand to my heart.

"shut it JOHN, i am perfectly happy without her. Now if you excuse me i need to go feed my 700 cats and stop them from damaging my wizard statues."

There was a moments silence until we both broke out laughing.

-o0o-

Working as a tattoo artist was quite fun, if you ignore the occasional weirdo that wonders in. I had two people in before I have a space of and hour before my next client.

I took the break as an opportunity to go out and smoke; which is what I am doing now. I have a cigarette in one hand and my sketch book in the other. I gently flick through the pages trying not to burnt them.

A few minutes had passed by of flicking through pages and taking long inhales of smoke, when I looked up to see the a pale guy with aviators walk past me and enter Jade's Flowers.

I don't know why or how to explain this but I feel like I know him.


	2. They Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAVES GAY 100000000%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm yes

Calm down.

Okay, I did not intend this to happen. I have just walked into work and almost lost my 'cool kid' poker face.

Outside Tricky Ink was a really cute guy. I couldn't stop looking at him. How could you not stare at someone that cute like... okay now I feel like a creeper for it but the way his raven hair spiked up in places, how his tattoos and piercings suited him and how his skin was sun kissed was just... oh my God I can't.

Lets just say acting like a four-teen year old girl wasn't my style. He had faded skinny jeans and a grey plaited jumper, but what got me most was his eyes. His piercing blue eyes. They were actually close to the color of my eyes ( if you don't count the left one ). Why did I have to be born with such disgusting freak eyes? Its not that they were two different colors that bothered me; it was how my left iris was blood red. This had freaked a lot of people out when I was a baby or so Dirk says, so he gave me shades to cover them. After all Dirk had bright orange eyes himself and dealt with the problem by putting shades on. I'm pretty sure I remember one being green but that's impossible, he has two orange eyes.

But what has been done is done. Hands down, I am so gay for this guy and all I did was pass him on the street. Wow me, all this thinking made my legs stop. Maybe its best I stop focusing on random meaning less shit and get my ass into this flower shop.

"Hi!"

Was it just me or was a pot of roses talking to me. Obviously not because a girl emerged from behind the assortment of flowers.

"You must be Dave?" she said chirping in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah" I say with my 'award winning' poker face.

"Oh, I've really wanted to meet you-" her arms fluttered and she was bouncing slightly like she was trying not to jump like a fan girl who had just met their idol. "I heard a bit about you from Jake!"

Jake.

I'd heard the name before but I don't know where from. I open my mouth to ask her but she already had started explaining.

"Dirk never told you about him I take it? Hes really a nice guy though so I wouldn't worry about it."

Dirk. Why would she bring up my brother like- oh, I remember.

Jake is the boyfriend of my idiot elder brother. God I feel sorry for the guy, he probably has to put up with the same bullshit I do with his weird dick puppets. Smuppets, I think that's what Dirk called them. I have no idea how Jake takes them but i'm scared shitless by those things. Sometimes he dumps a mountain of those things on me and after I just go into the corner of my room and cry like a little girl who got her AJ taken away ( for the irony of it... the irony of those plush rumps... ).

Bro took irony too far when he made those. Even for a Strider it's too much.

"Well onto the point." Jade has suddenly said banishing my thoughts. "So you will be working here part-time."She hummed like she was trying to decide on something, rubbing her cheek as she did so. "Since its your first day i'll just give you the little jobs I haven't got time for."

With that she turned around grabbed a watering can and thrust it into my hands along with an apron that has the logo of her small shop printed on the front.

I stared down at my hands like she had just dumped a new born baby in them.

"You do know how to water plants don't you?"

"No. Please teach me how to tip the watering can and sprinkling water over them. Feeding them so they're full as fat people doing food challenges." I said in exaggerated distress. She giggled and gestured me to get on with the task.

.-.-.-.-.

Roxy and me were tidying up the shop so we could leave for home. When she picked up a couple of packages and inspected them like they were some foreign object that she'd never seen before. What ever she was doing she snapped out of it quick and swiftly crossed the room to hand me the small packages like they were a top secret government file.

"Go give these to Harley, would ya?"

I take the packages from her hands and walk out the door. The night air is a bit chilly and technically it wasn't night, it was six o'clock and the sky is getting dark. I take roughly four steps to reach the flower shops door. I walk in and there is no bell sounding above my head. I look around to see if I could spot Jade but the guy with the aviators who had walked past me earlier shot up from behind a bunch of flowers.

"The shops closed" he said while putting down a bouquet of red and white roses with a circle of black ones in the middle.

"I know, i'm John Egbert . I work next door and packages for this shop came to ours." I gesture to the two small boxes in my hands and the guy doesn't reply. After a while he opened his mouth to say something when jade came bounding in.

"Dave, who are you talking to?"

Oh, so this guys name is Dave. Well whatever his name is he pointed to me and Jade whipped her head round to look at me. I walk up to her, avoiding knocking flowers out of their pots.

"Here." I fling the brown boxes towards her when i'm at least two feet away, she catches them effortlessly. Shes always had good catching skills. I used to think she was very dog-like and I still do."The post got the address mixed up."

"John! You hardly see me anymore. We used to see each other every day but now you don't come to see me!"

"One, we grew up in the same house when your granddad died. Two, i'm nine-teen. I don't need to see you all the time."

She lets out a loud whine that sounds like a dog when it cries.

"You're still my older sister, Jade."

Jade lets out a grin but it fades into a surprised look.

"Oh yeah. Rose is having a party soon and she's wondering if you are coming." She lightly slaps my shoulder repeatedly in rapid motions while her eyes begged me to say yes.

"Rose Lalond?" Dave says from behind me making me jump. God that was embarrassing, I forgot he was there. "Whoa there, Egderp. FYI I don't bite so I think you're safe." Way to make it awkward! I feel myself flushing further with the addition of a pet name. Jade just stands there with her hand round her stomach and the other clamped over her mouth to try suppress her laughter. She fails and doubles over in hysterics. I look back at Dave and he is smirking with a hand placed loosely on his hip. This couldn't get any worse. I decide to avert my attension from Dave and my idiot sister, who seems to be recovering from a serious case of the giggles. I start to inspect my tattoos, there's this one of a girl standing on the edge cliff looking down. Her hair blows in the non-existent wind getting caught in her horns, one was hooked and the other was like a claw. I can never remember how or where I got it but it's on there and doesn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon. I look up and join the conversation.

"Yeah that's her. How do you know her?" Jade by this point was panting from laughing too hard.

"She's my second cousin" Wait a second. If younger Lalond was his cousin then drunk Lalond was also a part of his family.

"So since shes your cousin would you come and gatecrash her party?" Dave hesitates for a moment before replying.

"I, uh- Don't really think... I mean I haven't talked to her in a while" I can see that hes nervous by the way he rubs the back of his neck. Something must of happened.

"You don't have to talk to her. Just go and see what happens when your there!" Jade does her fan girl jumping again.

"alright then." Here comes the squeals.

"Well it looks like were all going then" After that quick sentence I walk to the door, wave goodbye and head to my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read over this in months so idk wtf is even in here


	3. But Fail To Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know johns tattoo is of Vriska looking down on Tavros after she shoved him off the edge

pen my eyes and find myself in one of my many awkward sleeping positions. My joints ace when I try walk to the kitchen. There are dirty dishes piled up in the sink. I swear they could have their own ecosystems if they get left any longer, i'll have to tell bro to do them. I reach for a pen laying on the counter along with a large scrap of paper and write 'Bro. Dishes.' On it and pin it to the fridge with a magnet. I know for a fact he'll see it if it's on the fridge.

I make breakfast and sit down with it. I have a vague recollection of the dream I had last night. There was this girl and then a guy joined in and we had a weird conversation until Rose came up.

Wait. Hold up.

It wasn't a dream. Yesterday I had met the guy I had went all creeper mode on. His name was John, he was my employers younger adoptive brother and he was nine-teen ( a year less than me ). I was going to Rose's party with them UNINVITED. She will probably kill me by sacrificing my soul in the most horrific way to appease the dark Gods.

I get up and place my bowl in the sink, after years of dirty dishes stacked up you become a master at placing dishes in overcrowded sinks. Hell, there should be awards for this type of shit.

Stop getting distracted brain. Focus on getting ready for work.

I change into my broken record shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. The jeans hugged my ass a bit too close for comfort but whatever I can deal with my butt looking feminine. Entering the bathroom I make a beeline for the gel sitting on the edge of the sink. Its lying open and I notice its not mine when I pick it up. Dirk has got up and ready ( and most likely left ) before mid-day. I had to admit it's worth applauding. The Dirk Strider has successfully left the metaphorical nest when he is not able to function as a proper human being. He must have gone to see his boyfriend or get spare parts for his robots.

I pick up my hair gel and style my platinum blond hair. I don't know how it can stay extremely soft when I put a shit-load of gel in it. Even with the gel in it feels like a fucking cloud. I glance at my eyes, wincing at the site of them. I wonder what it would be like to have normal eyes and not shadow your vision with sunglasses all the time. Maybe I could get a contact lens instead of wearing my aviators? Face it, where the hell will I get a contact the same color of my blue eye? I slowly raise one of my hands to my left eye covering it completely. I stand and stare at my one blue eye and smile slightly. A sharp pain in my chest rises and my eyes start to sting.

I wont cry.

I wont. I will not cry at something so small and stupid. I feel something wet drip off my chin. I lower my hand and stare up at my reflection. I watch as the beads of water roll down my face and drip off my jaw line. I choke down a whine and throw myself away from the sink and back into the bedroom where I grab my shades and thrust them onto my face.

I finish getting ready and head out to my part time job at Jade's Flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of Dave.   
> He takes his eyes worse than John


	4. What They Mean To Each Other

"Jade! You've been in the bathroom for an hour. We've got to go!" I called up to the bathroom. In about an hour Rose was having a party at her night club, The Purple Grimoire.

"Yeah, i'm coming!" Jade called back in that annoying, bitchy tone that all woman do. Honestly, I can't understand the opposite gender. I've had girlfriends in the past but they never went well or I got fed up of their moaning (one tried to stab me). Jades footsteps can be heard a mile away with the six-inch green high-heels she's wearing. I watch as she carefully makes her way down the stairs trying not to trip on her dress. She was wearing a long black and green dress slit up the side of her leg to her lower thigh. Three In The Morning she called it? It is one of many dresses that she has crafted herself.

"Karkat's going to be pissed if we don't hurry" I whined walking out the door, checking the time on my phone it was 19:13.

"John, Karkat would be pissed anyway."

"True."

The car ride to my best friend Karkat's apartment building was silent. It wasn't one of those awkward silences though. Me and Jade fall into comfortable silences often. I was about to text Karkat that I was waiting outside but the door to the small-ish building opened and two figures made their way to my car. I could tell instantly that it was the one and only stoner, Gamzee Makara that is with Karkat. He is extremely tall, standing at six four two. Gamzee slouched a lot so no one knew his height exactly. Karkat on the other hand was dwarfed by the taller male. He stands about five foot one so everyone in our friend group was taller than him by quite a bit, well accept for the cat-like girl Nepeta (who stands at a short five foot three ). That reminds me, i'll have to keep Jade and Nepeta as separate as I can. Surprisingly when you have two people who posses dog and cat like qualities, they tend to fight like cats and dogs do. The doors of the car open and Gamzee and Karkat enter the back seat from opposite sides.

"As usual your fuckass car reeks of smoke." Karkat makes the same remark every time he steps into my car.

"And as usual you can't go one second without bitching about something" I smirk and look at him through the rearview mirror as I pull out and drive to Roses party.

Again the car was silent, if you don't count Gamzee giggling to himself every so often. It seems that when I drive somewhere with passengers it always falls silent. Not even the radio gets turned on. If it was someone else's car we'd be talking without stopping to breathe. I parked in the reserved spaces in front of The Purple Grimoire. All four of us piled out the car and into the club. Rose had shut down the place so that she could throw a party for her girlfriend Kanaya Maryam. 'Feels Like Forever' by Of mice and men is blasting from the speakers. They're one of my favorite bands so my mood kind of brightens up as I walk in.

I scan the purple and black interior of the club, listing off the people who had shown up. I saw Sollux who is clearly bugged that Aradia won't let go of his arm, he also happened to be checking out Eridan- the annoying hipster douche who Sollux has a thing for Eridan, even if he refuses to admit it- who is with Ferferi. Nepeta was perched on Equis's shoulders, perfectly as usual, in one of the corners of the room. Tavros had shown up with Rufioh. I haven't seen Tav in a while though, not after he got the operation to fix his spine. He had been in an accident and fell off a small cliff while amercing in a harmless role playing game. Everyone knew it was the great spider obsessed bitch, Vriska Serket pushed him. Apparently he was lucky to get his legs back because the operation had a seventy-five percent change of failure. Speaking of Serket, she was sat at one of the bars chatting away to Terezi. Vriska was also the cause of the shorter girls blindness. The Alpha kids, as we call them, are missing their fourth member, Jane. Roxy was drinking mouthfuls of vodka straight from the bottle. Dirk and Jake sat together on the opposite side of the bar to her with their shoulders touching. Rose stood with the two French girls, Porrim and Kanaya, in the middle of the room. The three of them looked too elegant for their own good. Yeah, Porrim had several tattoos and piercing but she made them look graceful. Porrim also owned a tattoo parlor like Roxy but hers is on the other side of town. Mostly everyone was here but I couldn't see Dave anywhere. It's not like I really care...

Okay I do. I don't know. I just really want to talk to him, I feel like I know him from somewhere even though i'm pretty sure i've never met him before I walked into Jade's flower shop.

Karkat and Gamzee immediately split off from me and Jade. Karkat headed to Sollux and Aradia, Gamzee walked to Tavros.

"I'm going to say hi to rose!" said jade.

"I'll come with you"

We walk up to Rose, Kanaya and Porrim. I wish Kanaya a happy twenty-first birthday and listen as the four girls chat idly between each other.

"Rose are you not a bit too young to be running a club?" Jade asked. Her green eyes wide as she looked around.

"Jade I'm twenty-three, I think I can." Rose replied with a smug tone.

The girls were soon joined by Terezi and Vriska. I took that as a sign to leave.

The party had been in full swing for about two hours now. Almost everyone was drunk but I didn't really feel like drinking all that much. I had a couple of shots and about three bottles of blue wicked. I noticed the door to the roof was open. I need fresh air from everyone down here. I take my chance and slip through the door and walk up the steep stairs. Once i open the door and step onto the roof I see a silhouette of a man straight ahead of me leaning over the edge of the wall. His elbows supported his weight while he leaned into them. He had several cans of beer around him or was it apple juice? I approach him but he doesn't notice me. Being a prankster I take my opportunity to scare him. I crouch down slightly and lift as much weight as I can from my feet. I creep up slowly until I am an arms length away from him. I lift my tattooed arms. My hands hover over his sides... Suddenly I grab him making him jump. He had knocked his shades off his face exposing his eyes. Wait shades? I look to his hair then to his face, I had just scared the shit out of none other than Dave Strider.

"What the fuck, man?" He exclaimed with a harsh tone.

I was too busy laughing to reply.

"Sorry, I saw you out here and I didn't notice it was you." I sighed finally calming down.

"That doesn't answer my question, Egderp." He hasn't looked up since the aviators got knocked off his face.

"You never noticed me so I took my chance. Hey, you know it's rude not to look at people when they talk to you?"

"Haha very funny and yes, Dad, I did."

Wow, way to put venom in your words.

"Then why won't you, son?" I teased.

Dave let out a depressed sigh and said "I have this weird eye deal going on. It freaks people out to I try to hide it."

He bent down and scooped up his glassed like they would break under the slightest touch.

"I bet it's not that bad" I lightly punch his arm when he straightens himself.

I wish I hadn't said that now. Dave had looked up at me and stared me dead in the eyes. He had one scarlet and ocean blue eye. Exactly like mine, well except his left eye was red instead of the right. We just stood there battling out in a mini staring contest. I can't believe how beautiful my freak eyes look on him. They go perfectly with his pale features. Unconsciously I raise my hand to cup his cheek. He tenses at the action.

"You must be shocked, disgusted, despise the-" He starts but I cut him off.

"You're wrong. They're beautiful."

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I didn't just say that. I suppress a blush that threatens to show. Dave is obviously as shocked as me. His face is red up to his ears and his mouth is open like he's about to say something.

"I-uh... Em... You really think s-so?" He doesn't seem the type of guy to show emotion but, damn, when he did he was adorable.

Shit no. John Egbert you cannot think a guy is cute! You are not a homosexual!

Not a homo. No.

I quickly take my hand away and tun my head away, my blush must be more than visible. I mentally slap myself over and over during the awkward silence that had fell.


	5. Clouded Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother forced me to draw a comic so if you want to read that shit its here http://prettyboyplumb.tumblr.com/post/

Right now I am hella confused and oddly embarrassed and not the type of embarrassment when Bro' walks in on you 'tuggin' it. No, this is the type of awkward when someone gives you a complement about the thing you resent most about yourself. The latter being my situation at the moment.

"I-uh... Em... You really think s-so?" Talk about keeping a cool look, I barley manage to blurt the words out. John just nods slightly in reply before snatching his hand away from my cheek.

I know for a fact my blush is creeping along the back of my neck. The reason for that is on top of my blush, i'm flushing deeper because i'm blushing. It's like a really shitty blush-seption. I'm embarrassed as fuck and just now realizing just how super gay I am for this person. John is staring at his feet and pretending to be interested in them ( so am I at this point ). I glance back up to find he has a horrified look on his face. Horror doesn't suit his features, they look too soft...

Wow Dave! Go back to a shitty romance novel about some love struck chick with weird love quadrants. Nevertheless I suddenly have the urge to hug the smaller male in front of me.

I'm pretty sure there is an awkward silence between us but i'm too lost in thought to notice properly. I was invited to Rose's party by John and Jade and I came knowing that i'm not welcome. I was surprised when I had walked in and Rose, Roxy, Roses french girlfriend and her sister were there. The alcoholic sisters looked surprised to see me but they went angry. Rose had glided over to me with her black and purple dress trailing behind her and hugged me. She pulled me close in a tight but gentle hug. We stayed like that for a moment before I, very unironicly, hugged her back. I clung onto her like she was my lifeline. I was, I still am, grateful that she isn't angry for what happened in the past. After that I grabbed a pack of beer and precious AJ. I made my way to the roof to avoid people and get out of Rose's way. I've been here all night but then John comes and fucks up the peace, In a good way though.

"Sorry..." John trails off before looking at me. He was like a sulking puppy that just gotten its self shouted at. This really doesn't help my urge to hug him.

"Why are you sorry?" Okay, embarrassment is out the window. The urge is too much.

"Its just... I have the same weird eye thing." He glues one arm to his side while rubbing his bicep nervously. A-and seeing my freaky eyes on you-" He sighs lightly and swings his head. "I don't know. They just look so pretty on you."

"How can you have the same whacked up eye job when both of yours are blue?"

"I had a special contact lens made to hide my red eye."

That would explain the two blue eyes. I stare into John's eye for a few seconds, I notice that one eye is darker than the other.

"My brother has bright orange eyes and dealt with that by putting on shades. I was born with abnormal eyes as well so he taught me to hide them with shades, hence the sweet-ass aviators" I add extra emphasis on 'sweet-ass aviators'.

"They're not that sweet-ass that you need to yell about it" John smirks, air quoting with his hands.

We both look at each other seriously before breaking into giggles that soon turn into laughter it's not even that funny but we still laugh hysterically, probably just for the sake of it. I haven't laughed like this in ages. I feel like I can really open up to this bed-headed fellow freak. I grip my stomach and wipe away a tear from my eye. I'm still holding my shades. I decide to put them back on but Johns hand stops me.

"Dude, d'you mind lettin' go of my wrist?"

Shit. I'm too comfortable around him. I let my fucking accent drawl out. Johns face scrunches up and his cheeks puff out, he obviously is trying not to laugh. Great.

"Dave, are you from Texas?" He giggles, loosening his grip on my arm.

"No, I was born in Japan". I slip my shades on comically but in truth I kill it and succeed to look as lame as possible.

We both laugh again but not as hard as we did a few minuets before

John and I stay on the roof for most of the night. We chat idly about random crap and find out we have a few things in common. I've learnt that John had a pet salamander called Casey and was obsessed with Nicolas Cage and Ghost Busters. He mentioned that he is still a fan of dear old Nick Cage but has lost most of his admiration for the actor. In return I tell him about Bro's god awful puppet, Cal. I used to think he was the coolest thing ever but now the string puppet is one of the most creepy. I explain to John that when I piss off Bro, he puts cal in my room at night when i'm sleeping so I can wake up to the devils reincarnation as a puppet.

Now we sit with out backs on the wall. I cross my legs and stretch my arms out in front of them holding a carton of AJ.

"So how was school?" I ask. John just looks at me funny.

"what?"

"school. With your eyes and such?"

"well-" He starts, biting his lip and knitting his eyebrows. "I got picked on a lot. I wasn't very good at socializing so I avoided people a lot and din't have many friends. The only friend that has stuck with me all this time is Karkat. We've known each other since we were born. Of course I was bullied for my eyes. Kids would say 'Oh shit, it's the red eye freak!'" He makes a face and points to the air. "Yeah, so i grew my hair long so it covered my eyes." He looks at me contently.

"Is that it?"

"That's it. The full School era."

I smirk and he grins. We stare at each other for a long time. I didn't even realize that we were drifting towards each other until I closed my eyes and press my lips to John's. The sensation is soft. He starts to kiss back. My hands tangle in his hair and his venture to hook around my neck. The kiss deepens ever so slightly before I pull back for air and come back my senses.

There is no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing, I haven't bothered to fix 90% of the mistakes.


End file.
